


A Wandering Rose

by b_va



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_va/pseuds/b_va
Summary: Dorothea is bored. She desperately tries to find a way to satisfy herself, she finds several of the sexy ladies of the academy, who are more than happy to help her out. Academy Phase.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Catherine Charon/Shamir Nevrand, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda, Dorothea Arnault/Mercedes von Martritz, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. The Songbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work, so I hope you like it! I will most likely be posting more chapters at some point soon!

Dorothea sat in her room and sighed. She hadn’t been out of the Monastery in weeks. Nothing interesting was happening. She hadn’t even been asked out recently. 

“Maybe that’s for the better,” she thought. The men of the Monastery bored her to tears, and they didn’t know how to really show her a good time.

“I’ve got to do something! Otherwise I might lose it,” Dorothea thought out loud, letting her hand fall to her crotch. Maybe a bit of self love would help her get over her slump.

Stroking her clit and fingering her pussy, she tried to arouse herself but it just wasn’t enough for her. Dorothea needed someone else who knew what they were doing. She ran through the different people she knew in the monastery that could help her fix her problem. The first person that came to mind was her old colleague professor Manuela. A songstress just like Dorothea, she pulled her off the street and into the spotlight, so Dorothea was forever grateful to her. Not to mention she was incredibly sexy. Dorothea knew all she had to do was get the songstress alone.

The next day after class Dorothea waited outside of Manuela’s classroom, watching all the students file out before making her way inside and closing the doors behind her. Manuela was in the front of the room, tidying some papers. Goddess, how Dorothea loved how Manuela’s tight blue dress hugged her curves and made her sizable bosom even bigger. Dorothea could look at her all day. 

“Dorothea! My little songbird how are you?” Dorothea shook her head to clear her mind of Manuela’s intoxicating body. She had to focus if she was going to get what she wanted.

“Professor Manuela! I’m doing great. I couldn’t be happier in the Black Eagles House.”

“Then what brings you here darling?”

Dorothea sighed dramatically. “Well professor, in the Black Eagle House they mostly focus on dark magic, and I’ve gotten quite proficient at it. However, I wanted to expand my horizons, and you are, of course, the best when it comes to light magic. I was hoping you could teach me some techniques.”

Manuela blushed slightly at her student’s praise. “Well of course I’ll help you! Anything for my favorite soprano.”

“Anything?” Dorothea thought as she walked to sit down next to Manuela.

“Well the first thing you want to know is-” Manuela started, but Dorothea cut her off.

“Professor I had a thought.”

“What is it Dorothea?” Manuela questioned, slightly irritated she was interrupted.

“If I were to touch the person I wish to heal, say like this” Dorothea placed her hand on Manuela’s thigh “would that increase my healing efficiency?”

Manuela raised her eyebrow at her students' advancement. “What is she up to?” Thought Manuela.

“Well yes in theory-” Manuela started but was cut off once again as Dorothea slid her hand higher up Manuela’s body to rest her hand just about her left breast.

“How about here? Would this make it better?” 

Manuela stuttered for a moment, flustered by Dorothea’s hand being so close to her bosom. She took a small gulp, trying to find words to tell Dorothea that this was inappropriate, but her mouth refused to move. 

Dorothea smirked at Manuela’s reddening face. “She’s so cute when she’s caught off guard” she thought. 

“Professor, I’ve missed our time alone. It was so precious to me.” Dorothea leaned closer to Manuela’s ear, her tone sensual and smooth. “You saved me Manuela. I would have been nothing if it hadn’t been for you. I want to repay you in the best way I know how. A way befitting of the greatest songstress in all of Fodelan.”

Manuela’s breath grew faster as the opera singer’s breath hit her ear and her melodious voice beckoned to her. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

Dorothea moved closer to Manuela, bringing one leg over to straddle her professor. She looked deep into Manuela’s eyes as she brought her face close to her, their breath intertwining. Dorothea brought her hands up to Manuela’s face, pulling it to her for a soft kiss, a taste of the passion she could give Manuela. Immediately after Dorothea broke that first kiss, Manuela went back in for another. 

As their lips met again, Dorothea felt that old, familiar connection she had to this woman. They were like home to each other, a memory of a better time. And they both wanted to feel that. 

As the movement of their mouths grew more passionate, Dorothea moved lower to her professor’s large bosom. Dorothea frequently fantasized about feeling these breasts. She cupped each a hand, massaging them. Manuela moaned a little at the attention her sensitive breasts were getting. Dorothea took a nipple in her mouth lapping at it and pinching it with her teeth as she rolled the other nipple between her fingers. 

“Dorothea” Manuela breathed, trying not to moan just from having her breasts touched. “When did you become so good at pleasing a woman?” 

“I learned just for you professor.” Dorothea smiled, mouth full of Manuela’s breast. Dorothea moved her hands down Manuela’s sides to push her dress up past her hips, exposing her dripping pussy to the cold air of the classroom. 

“Mmmm, look at this beautiful, wet cunt.” Dorothea stroked a finger down Manuela’s folds, causing her to let out a small gasp. Dorothea wrapped her arms around Manuela’s milky thighs and brought her face in between her legs. At first she was slow, moving her tongue along the length of Manuela’s pussy, but she couldn’t resist occasionally sucking on her clit, eliciting a soft moan from the older songstress. 

“Dorothea, please, I need more” breathed Manuela. As Dorothea kept licking and sucking on Manuela’s folds, she teased her opening, finally pushing a finger deep into Manuela and feeling all around her walls. 

Manuela let out a short cry of pleasure, trying not to make loud noises in case others were outside the classroom. But Dorothea didn’t care. She pushed another finger inside, bringing them in and out of Manuela while her thumb rubbed her clit. 

As Dorothea’s fingers hit Manuela’s wall again, Manuela’s body convulsed, bringing her head to Dorothea’s shoulder. Dorothea brought her mouth to Manuela’s in a passionate kiss as she added a third finger. Manuela’s moans grew louder and more passionate, casting caution aside for the pleasure Dorothea was bringing her. 

“Dorothea, I’m going to-” Manuela gasped through her moaning, but Dorothea only responded by kissing her neck and frantically thrusting her fingers inside Manuela. With a final thrust, Manuela climaxed, crying out her lover’s name as her juices flowed out into Dorothea’s hand. 

Gasping and panting as she came down from her sexual high, Manuela wrapped her arms around Dorothea as she pulled her fingers out of their cave. Dorothea licked her fingers clean.

“You taste amazing darling,” she said. “Here, taste yourself.” She pushed her fingers into Manuela’s mouth, running them over her professor's soft tongue.

Manuela looked up at Dorothea. “That was-” she panted, searching for the right words.

“The best you ever had? Like nothing you’ve ever experienced? Better than any man could give you?” Dorothea proposed.

“Yes, all of those.” Manuela conceded. 

Off in the distance, a bell tolled, signaling dinner was prepared in the dining hall.  
“I have to get cleaned up, professor, but I’d like to do this again if you want.” Dorothea hummed to Manuela, who was having a hard time getting her footing, but looked sensually at her pupil nonetheless. 

Manuela took a strand of Dorothea’s lovely brown locks between her fingers and twirled it. “I’ll be looking forward to our next encounter, little songbird. Until then, I think you should run along to dinner.” 

With a last passionate kiss and a quick glance over the shoulder, Dorothea scampered out of the classroom, feeling satisfied and curious. If she could seduce Professor Manuela, then who else could fall prey to Dorothea’s charm? This might be the start of a long series of sexual conquests for the young and beautiful songstress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know who else you would like to see Dorothea with!


	2. Obey the Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea leaves Manuela's classroom, happy to have pleased the older songstress but still hot with lust. But as she leaves, she conveniently bumps into Edelgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do know that Edelgard is referred to as the Emperor of Adrestia in the game, but for this chapter I have her referred to as "Empress" since I think it sounds sexier ;)

Dorothea practically skipped out of the Manuela’s classroom, her mind hazy and from her recent time with Manuela. “Goddess, that woman is sexy.” she thought to herself. 

She was so distracted thinking about Manuela that Dorothea didn’t notice Edelgard standing directly in her path and promptly ran into her. 

“Oh my, Lady Edelgard! Please accept my sincerest apologies!” Dorothea cried, red from embarrassment.

“It’s quite alright Dorothea, but please watch where you’re going next. Someone could get hurt.”

Edelgard tilted her head to the side inquisitively at Dorothea, her beautiful lilac eyes staring right through her. 

“You seem like your mind is up in the clouds Dorothea. Is everything alright?” Edelgard inquired.

Dorothea gulped. Her head was still foggy with lust, and Edelgard looked quite lovely tonight. She tried to change the subject.

“Are you not supposed to be in the dining room with the rest of our classmates, my Lady?” 

Edelgard smirked “I should be asking you that question. No, I was going to retire to my dorm early tonight. I’m feeling rather worn.”

“Then could I escort you back to your room, Lady Edelgard? It’s getting dark, plus I’ve always wanted to know how much better your dorm is compared to the rest of ours.”

Edelgard looked a little taken aback. She and Dorothea were close, like friends, but she hadn’t been this friendly before. But then again, Edelgard kind of liked the attention she was getting from the brunette. Though a bit reserved, she accepted her offer, and Dorothea held out her arm for Edelgard to take. 

They walked arm and arm, Edelgard thankful that it was dark so that Dorothea might not see her blushing. However, Dorothea did take notice of Edelgard’s red face, and smiled to herself. She was still burning inside, and Edelgard wasn’t helping her cool down. In fact, Dorothea was hoping Edelgard might help her do just the opposite. 

Arriving at Edelgard’s dorm, the pair stood outside for a moment, wondering what to do next. Edelgard cleared her throat.

“Dorothea, you said you wanted to come in?” 

“Only if you’ll have me, my Lady.” Dorothea replied, sneaking a side glance at the blushing princess. She walked into Edelgard’s dorn, lavishly decorated in the finest furniture, all in the colors of the Adrestian Empire. Dorothea was thoroughly impressed. This was even more lavish than hers or even Manuela’s dressing rooms at the old opera, though with less flowers from adoring fans. Maybe she would have to send some flowers to Edelgard soon, especially if this went well.

“This is magnificent my Lady. The monastery spared no expense for the decor in your dorm, though I have to wonder why they couldn’t do the same for all the rooms, as most students here are of noble birth.” Dorothea wandered over to feel the sheets of the bed.

“The finest silks and cloth I’ve ever felt. You must sleep like a child.” 

Edelgard giggled a little behind her hand. “It’s amusing you find so much wonder in simple decorations.”

Dorothea sensed Edelgard wasn’t going to make the first move. She was stubborn alright, and if Dorothea wanted anything to happen, she was going to have to take things into her own hands. She gave Edelgard a sultry glance, who had been looking at her intently. 

“So Edelgard, you’ve been blushing for some time now. Why so red my Lady?” 

Edelgard’s eyes grew wide and her face flushed, almost becoming as bright as the color decorating her room. 

“O-oh, you noticed that.” She stammered. 

“Well, I suppose you’re making me a bit flustered at the moment.” 

Dorothea rose from the bed and moved over to Edelgard, close enough that their breaths intertwined. She placed her hands softly on the princess’s hips and whispered in her ear.

“Is that so, my Lady?”

Edelgard’s breath hitched, but she stepped back away from Dorothea. 

“I know what you’re doing Dorothea, I’m not stupid.” Edelgard stated bluntly, as she did often. Dorothea looked taken aback, surprised that Edelgard would reject her advancement. 

“I’ll accept your advancements towards me, but with a few conditions.” Edelgard held her head up, trying to look more confident than she felt. 

“Oh?” Dorothea mused. “Do tell Edelgard. I’m dying to know.”

“Firstly, I will be in control here, not you. I make the decisions. I am your house leader and princess after all.

“Second, you won’t tell anyone about what we will do afterwards as it might tarnish both our reputations.

“Third, you w-will,” Edelgard stuttered a little, nervous about the final request but set on it nonetheless. “You will address me as ‘Empress’. Those are my commands. Understood?”

Dorothea did not expect to be given a list of commands, but supposed that it couldn’t be too bad. Though she did not distrust Edelgard, she didn’t seem too experienced in this kind of stuff, and so giving her control was a bit concerning. 

“What could go wrong?” She thought. 

Dorothea smiled at Edelgard, holding her arms out. “I’m yours to command, Empress.”

Edelgard, now in control of Dorothea, gained control of her feeling and confidence, in a position she was much more comfortable in. She quickly advanced towards Dorothea, taking hold of her face and bringing their mouths together in a passionate kiss that took even Edelgard by surprise but spurred her on.

“Take off my clothes.” Edelgard breathed through kiss, unlatching her tongue from Dorothea’s only for a moment to give her command. 

“Yes Empress.” Dorothea said, breathing heavily and stripping Edelgard’s uniform from her pale body. She dropped her shirt onto the floor, then sunk to the ground, bringing the princess’s shorts and stockings down with her. Standing back up, Edelgard stripped Dorothea of her uniform as well, running her hands up and down Dorothea’s body. Her body was stripped bare and at Edelgard’s mercy as Dorothea was pushed onto the bed, the future empress on top of her. She had a lustful hunger in her eyes that Dorothea didn’t know Edelgard was even capable of.

“Now, how will you please your Empress this evening, my darling servant.” Edelgard mused playfully pinching and playing with Dorothea’s nipples as she thought. 

“I know.” Edelgard said as she hopped off the bed, rummaging through a drawer to the side of her bed. She reached into the drawer and pulled out some rope, and Dorothea’s eyes grew wide with anticipation. Now this would be interesting. 

Edelgard tied Dorothea’s hands together, brought them over her head, then tied them to the bed. Dorothea was left helpless, and at her princess’s mercy. 

“What shall I start with?” Edelgard said, placing herself on top of the tied up songstress. She cupped Dorothea’s large breasts, pulling and pinching her nipples. Dorothea let out a large sigh of pleasure at the attention her sensitive bosom was getting. 

She could feel her pussy becoming slick as Edelgard started grinding her hips against her stomach, soon sliding down to her thigh, which was much more pleasing to the princess. 

Edelgard leaned forward, pushing her tongue inside the brunette’s mouth for a deep kiss, then moving down to lick and suck her nipples. Dorothea let out a small moan and Edelgard smirked.

“Does that make you feel good, my servant?” 

“Oh yes Empress.” Dorothea signed in pleasure. 

“Of course you do, my little slut.” Edelgard smiled as she gently slapped Dorothea’s tits, continuing to lick her nipples. 

“Now imagine what my tongue could do to your pussy.” 

“Oh Empress.” Dorothea sighed lustily. 

Edelgard smirked and slid down between the young songstress’s legs. She began placing kisses up and down the inside of Dorothea’s legs, making her squirm under the princess’s touch. 

“Empress, you’re teasing me.” Dorothea whined. 

“Do not whine at me, servant.” Edelgard snapped, rolling Dorothea over a smacking her thick, firm ass twice. Dorothea moaned.

“F-forgive me my Empress. Please continue.” 

“Do not tell me what to do.” Edelgard said, slapping her hard across the ass a third time. 

“Forgive me Empress, I will not disobey you again.” Dorothea pleaded, though she hoped she might get spanked again.

“That’s better.” Edelgard said, spanking her once more for good measure then rolling the songstress back over and putting her face between Dorothea’s legs.

The princess kissed Dorothea’s soaked pussy and lightly sucked on her clit, making Dorothea moan softly. 

“Moan more servant, I like to hear your lustful noises.”  
“Of course Empress.” Dorothea moaned as Edelgard ran her tongue between her folds. Edelgard settled at her clit, licking and sucking the sensitive area.

Dorothea moaned louder, squirming against her restraints. 

“Oh Empress!” Dorothea moaned, breathing heavily as Edelgard opened her legs even wider, moving her mouth to the brunette’s soaked opening. She felt Edelgard smile against her before the princess pushed her tongue inside Dorothea, causing her to let out a cry of pleasure. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Edelgard breathed between thrusts of her tongue, tasting the sweetness of Dorothea’s walls as Dorothea bucked and moved her hips against her face, trying to increase the friction against Edelgard’s tongue. In response, Edelgard grabbed Dorothea’s thighs, holding her in place against the bed.

“Please Empress, I need more.” Dorothea pleaded, not caring about the consequences of opening her mouth. 

Edelgard didn’t even bother to verbally reprimand the young songstress, not wanting to bring her tongue out of its place deep inside Dorothea. The princess spanked her roughly a few times, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure from Dorothea. 

Edelgard’s tongue thrusting became faster, more desperate to bring Dorothea to her climax as Dorothea continued to moan and cry through the princess’s tongue fucking and spanking. 

“Yes, yes, yes Empress, I’m almost there!” Dorothea cried, straining against her restraints and Edelgard’s tight grip around her thighs. One final thrust of Edelgard’s tongue and Dorothea cried, squirting across the princess’s face. 

Edelgard slowly licked up Dorothea’s sweet juices from her pussy and thighs as Dorothea came down from her high. She licked what she could off her face before Edelgard looked up at her partner. 

“Oh Empress…” Dorothea panted, her eyes meeting Edelgard’s. The princess brought her lips to her, and Dorothea tasted her juices on Edelgard’s tongue. Edelgard untied Dorothea’s hands from the bed, and Dorothea wrapped her arms around the princess. 

“Thank you, my Empress.” Dorothea sighed drowsily, her eyelids drooping as she held her house leader, feeling her skin pressed against her own. 

Edelgard chuckled, her face red from exertion. “You’re welcome my little servant. I suppose you can stay here tonight since you were such a good girl.” 

Edelgard settled down next to her, drifting off to sleep next to Dorothea, dreaming of what they could do next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies! Petra's chapter is coming next!


	3. An Exotic Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As rumors about Dorothea's sexual escapades circulate, Dorothea is desperate to find an opportunity to seduce another girl in the monastery, but the opportunity finds her instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Petra's dialogue sounds like it does in the game!

It had been a while since Dorothea’s lustful night with Manuela and then Edelgard. Dorothea winced at the ear-full she got from Edelgard after someone had seen her leave the princess’s room in the morning looking disheveled to say the least. Dorothea wondered what someone might do with that information, and even who actually saw her, but Dorothea supposed that she would deal with that when it came up again. What Dorothea did not realize was that whoever it was that saw her was not about to keep their mouth shut about it. 

By lunch, Dorothea was getting side glances from girls in practically every house. Not that Dorothea minded that is. She supposed it would make it all the easier to satisfy her growing lust for the beautiful girls of the monastery. Dorothea held her head high and returned the side glances with sultry looks, and smiles when a few girls blushed. Rumors aren’t typically good, but Dorothea loved this one. 

Still, even though the rumor had started a few days ago, no one had come up to Dorothea to address it, or find out if it was true. If they bothered to ask, they would find that that rumor was very true. Dorothea grumbled, a rain cloud above her head from her foul mood. 

Just as she was rounding a corner, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into an alleyway. Dorothea saw a flash of messy, purple hair and piercing brown eyes before she was pinned against the alley wall, her lips locked with another’s. Whoever this was, they tasted sweet, like some spice that Dorothea couldn’t place her finger on, that didn’t come from any place she had been. After a long while, their kiss broke and Dorothea slowly opened her eyes.

Petra was there, pressing her body against Dorothea’s, breathing heavily from the rush of their sudden kiss. 

“Please, take my apologies Miss Dorothea. I was merely wanting to experience what the other students were talking of… about how you are… I just was thinking-”

Dorothea cut her off with another deep kiss. The relief that someone wanted her was one thing. It was another thing altogether that Petra wanted her. She was incredibly beautiful, and Dorothea had had several day dreams about this moment. 

“In Brigid, females having relationships were common, but none here are having relationships in Fodlan. I was thinking it was not normal here, but I thank that I was wrong. You are comforting for me.” Petra looked up at Dorothea, a determined expression on her face. Dorothea felt herself turning red. 

“So cute.” She thought to herself, grazing Petra’s cheek with the back of her hand, then lifting her chin up so their eyes met. 

“You have no idea how much I need you right now.” Dorothea said, locking their mouths together again and moving her hand up Petra’s leg, making her way underneath the foreign princess’s tight skirt. 

Petra sighed in pleasure, wrapping her leg around Dorothea’s body to bring her closer. The brunette was surprised that Petra was so brazen, seeing as how it took a lot for Dorothea to finally break Edelgard out of her shell. Dorothea supposed it was normal in Brigid for nobles to be more forward. 

Dorothea felt Petra’s hands fumbling at her shirt and pulled back a little. “Petra wait, we’re outside.”

“What are you meaning? Is it not fine that we do this outside?” Petra tilted her head inquisitively.

“Well, in Fodlan people don’t generally like it when people have sex where they can see.” 

Petra giggled a little. “I am already knowing that Dorothea.”

Dorothea smiled at Petra’s amusement and leaned in closer to her. “I was just thinking that we should go back to my dorm, since a bed might be more comfortable for what I want to do to you.”

“Oh Dorothea, in that case we will be going now.” Both girl’s expressions filled with lust as Petra practically dragged Dorothea back to her dorm, slamming the door behind them. Their movement was almost frantic as they hurried to strip each other of their uniforms, throwing the dark clothing onto the floor haphazardly. They were desperate to feel each other’s bodies against each other as Petra pushed Dorothea onto her bed.

“What are you wanting to do to me?” Petra asked, panting from their rushed movement.

“Oh just you wait darling.” Dorothea said, sliding her body lower so her face was positioned under Petra’s wet cunt. She began slowly lapping at Petra’s pussy, causing her to let out a soft moan.

“Dorothea, you are so good at that.” 

She felt Dorothea smile against her skin. “I’ve had some practice. All to please you darling.” She said and when back to running her tongue between Petra’s folds, drawing out another moan from the foreign princess. 

As Dorothea’s tongue began moving faster, Petra mindlessly ground her hips, helping Dorothea’s tongue along, longing for more. 

Petra gasped out “Are you knowing that in Brigid, both people are supposed to be pleasured when they are having sex?”

Dorothea paused. “What do you mean by that?”

Petra smirked and bent over Dorothea’s body, her pussy still in Dorothea’s mouth, and brought her face in between Dorothea’s legs and began running her tongue down Dorothea’s pussy a well.

“Oh Petra, yes!” she moaned, her wet cunt getting the attention it desperately needed. She might just move to Brigid if this was what it was normally like there.

The pair let out moans as they licked in between each other's legs, and after enough teasing the two girls both pushed their tongues inside each other, their tongues exploring their inner walls. 

“Petra right there!”

“Faster Dorothea!”

Their frantic movement returned as the two students tongue-fucked each other, clutching at each other’s legs to try and pull the other closer to them as they moved more vigorously. They could feel the other about to climax.

Petra cried out, pulling her head out from between Dorothea’s legs to arch her back in pleasure, her muscles spasming. She collapsed back over Dorothea, whose muffled crying came a moment later, her juices spraying over Petra’s face. Their breath was heavy as the two blissfully lapped each other’s juices from their faces. 

Petra got up from over Dorothea and collapsed beside her on the bed, both their chests moving laboriously up and down.

Dorothea looked over at Petra, awestruck. “You have got to take me with you next time you visit Brigid. I think I would like it over there.”

Petra looked at her and broke out into a fit of giggles. Dorothea joined her, rolling over in the together. 

“I am thinking- no, I think you will like it too.” Petra beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes' chapter is next! Thanks for reading lovelies!


	4. The Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While wandering through the monastery, Dorothea stumbles across a small garden occupied by a worried classmate.

Dorothea was walking through the monastery grounds to clear her head. Petra had left her floored. She was amazed by the pleasure they had experienced together, their bodies syncing as if they were one. An experience that Dorothea wouldn’t soon forget.

As she passed one of the more secluded gardens on the grounds, Dorothea heard a faint, yet consistent, rustling noise, as if someone was pacing around the area. Dorothea peeked into one of the hedged off gardens to see Mercedes, walking back and forth across the mildly overgrown garden. Obviously people didn’t tend to this area very often. 

“You know, if you keep pacing like that you might end up walking yourself a hole.” Dorothea quipped to announce her presence to her anxious-looking classmate. 

“Oh Dorothea! You surprised me!” Mercedes exclaimed, though still softly. Even when she was surprised she was gentile in her demeanor.

Dorothea smiled, feeling at ease around the blonde mage. “What has got you so upset? You’re usually so calm and mellow.”

“Oh it's really nothing at all.” Mercedes waved her hand as if to brush the question away. “I just come here when I want to think.”

“I don’t blame you. This garden is beautiful, not to mention secluded.” Dorothea observed, looking around the small space. Though it did not appear to be trimmed to perfection like the more public gardens in the monastery, it was not unruly. It seemed to be loved and cared for. It had a small, wrought iron table with matching chairs in a corner, with a wicker basket with snacks inside sitting on top of it. A few blankets and cushions were scattered around for picnics, though they didn’t seem necessary when the bright green grass already seemed so soft. Dorothea only wished she had found this place first.

“Darling, you seem so upset. Please tell me what’s bothering you! Maybe I can help. And if not, just getting it off your chest can help relieve you stress.”

Mercedes looked hesitant. “I wouldn’t want to bother you with my problems.”

“Oh please. I love helping my friends! Come on, let’s sit down.” She motioned over to the table and chairs and guided Mercedes over to a seat. Dorothea could see her wringing her hands.

“What’s going on? I promise I won’t judge and I won’t laugh. This is a safe space and nothing leaves the safe space.” Dorothea promised.

Mercedes sighed. “I suppose I can trust you with this. Alright here it goes.” Mercedes seemed to be preparing herself for whatever she wanted to say.

“So me and this girl, another student, have become very close recently.”  
Dorothea’s eyes lit up, a smile wide on her face. “Oh my goodness, you’ve come to the right person Mercedes. I am an expert at this kind of stuff!”

Mercedes shoulders deflated in relief. “You are? Oh this is amazing. You have no idea how difficult this has been.”

“Keep going!” Dorothea urged. “I need to hear all the details. What has happened so far.”

“Well,” Mercedes started. “We’ve been close friends for a long time, but we;ve just recently been going on dates, and we’ve had our first kiss.”

“Is that it?” Dorothea inquired.

“Well, here’s the problem. I get the feeling we both want to be intimate, but I’m so nervous. I’ve never had any experience and I don’t want to disappoint her!” 

The earnest look of concern on Mercedes’ face almost touched Dorothea to the point of tears. This was the most wholesome concern she’d ever seen from someone.

She took Mercedes’ hand in hers, leaning closer to Mercedes to make her point. “I will do whatever I can to help you. Just tell me what you need and I’ll do it.”

Mercedes felt her face become warmer as Dorothea’s sensual, green eyes met hers in a prolonged, tension filled stare. There was almost longing in Dorothea’s expression, and Mercedes felt it too.

“Dorothea, maybe you can help me.” Mercedes spoke quietly, not wanting to break their gaze.

“Please Mercedes, tell me what I can do.” Dorothea whispered, and Mercedes' face grew even hotter. 

“I-I, well maybe, you could, I don’t know, sh-show me how to make her happy.” Mercedes couldn’t believe she had just asked Dorothea for such a thing and looked away in embarrassment. But she felt Dorothea’s soft hand brush against her chin, moving Mercedes’ face so their eyes met once again.

“One of the best things to do is look her in the eyes.” Dorothea said, looked at Mercedes with gentile passion, exactly the way she would want to be looked at. Mercedes’ breath grew faster as Dorothea’s face came closer to hers. 

“And when you kiss, start gentile, but make it gradually deeper.” Dorothea whispered as their lips locked together. It was exactly how Dorothea described, soft and sweet at first, making Mercedes’ stomach flutter with anticipation. As the kiss got deeper, their tongues exploring each other, Dorothea began running her hands over any bare skin she could find behind Mercedes’ frilly school uniform, making Mercedes' gasp slightly at each touch. Dorotha smiled against Mercedes’ mouth at her cute sounds, spurring her on.

Dorothea broke their kiss, both girls breathing heavily. “Once you’ve reached the climate in your kiss, break slightly to look back into her eyes.” Dorothea whispered into Merecedes’ ear. Mercedes nods slightly, yearning for more.

“What now?” Mercedes breathed.

“Let's move somewhere a little more comfortable.” Dorothea said, detaching herself from her blonde classmate and grabbing some of the blankets and pillows she had spotted earlier. Mercedes looked on as Dorothea laid them out on the ground, organizing them into a makeshift bed in the soft grass of their lusty garden. Dorothea went over to Mercedes, taking her hand to lead her over to their spot on the plush earth. 

“Next, gently start undressing her,” Dorothea said as she unbuttoned Mercedes’ cream-colored blouse, revealing her white, lacey undergarments. Mercedes blushed, looking at how close Dorothea’s hands were to her bosom. No one had touched her there before, but Dorothea, tilted her chin back up so their eyes were level once again. 

“And when you do this, she will probably start to undress you as well.” Dorothea said, nodding down to her own clothes.

“Oh! Yes, of course.” Mercedes yelped slightly, fumbling with Dorothea’s tight top that pushed her sizable breasts together quite nicely. Her hands shook a little, her nerves getting to her, but Dorothea, put her hands on Mercedes as they looked at each other. 

“Take your time.” She whispered, and kissed Mercedes again. Dorothea’s sweet lips calmed her shaking hands, and slowly she stripped the brunette down until she was in nothing but undergarments. Dorothea processed to do the same to Mercedes, though she was more experienced so the process was a bit faster. 

Mercedes took Dorothea in, feeling a little self-conscious. Though Mercedes’ body was nothing to scoff at, Dorothea’s curvaceous hips, silky skin, and large bosom was a sight to behold. All Mercedes could do was gaze at her body in aw and longing, moving a hand over her mouth as if to hide her amazement. Dorothea giggled at her flustered classmate. 

“What now?” Mecedes said softly, not able to look away from the songstress standing across from her. 

Dorothea slowly struts past her to the blankets, making sure her plump, full ass was moving in full view of the young mage the whole time, making Mercedes squirm. She took a seat on the plush set up, motioning for Mercedes to join her. Mercedes shuffled over, sitting down on her knees across from Dorothea, who sat up, reaching for her breasts. Dorothea grabbed hold of them, gentilly moving them around in their cloth enclosure. Mercedes gasped a little. 

“Every girl loves a bit of breast fondling from their lover.” Dorothea stated, moving her hands around Mercedes to liberate her breasts, letting them hang freely for a second before taking her nipples and rolling them between her fingers. Mercedes let out a small moan.

“Oh Dorothea, I never knew this could feel so good.” She moaned a little more. “I’ve tried this on myself but never seemed to get it right.”

Dorothea smirked. “Then I’m sure you and your girl will love this.” She said as she popped one of Mercedes’ tits into her mouth, sucking and taking her nipple into her mouth. 

“Oh my!” Mercedes breathed, her muscles spasming a little. Could she really climate from just breast-play? Was Dorothea this good, or were her breasts sensitive and starved for attention. Either way, the inside of Mercedes’ legs became slick as Dorothea continued, sucking one breast then the other, never leaving one out for too long. 

“Dorothea….mmmmm.” Mercedes gasped as she felt herself squirt a little, her juices dripping down her legs. Dorothea moved her hand to the blonde girl’s inner thigh feeling her wet skin. 

“Well then, I guess that’s enough teasing you.” She smiled, laying Mercedes down on her back gently, removing the mage’s soaked panties.

“Dorothea,” Mercedes said quietly. “You’re so good at…” she looked down at her breasts. “....What you just did.” She blushed as Dorothea moved over her body, removing her own undergarments and letting her large breast hang over Mercedes’. 

“Yes Mercedes?” She said, pushing their breasts together, pulling another gasp from Mercedes. 

“Well, I-I just assume that and other things take time to master, like you have, and I don’t want to disappoint this person.”

Dorothea continued to squish their breasts together, rubbing her nipples against her classmate’s while she thought. 

“Well then I think I know what I should teach you darling. I just hope you’re flexible.” Dorothea said, causing Mercedes to raise her eyebrows in questioning. 

Dorothea sat up on her knees, putting one leg over Mercedes’ and raising one of Mercedes legs so that her knee was up at Dorothea’s shoulder, their pussies able to meet each other. Mercedes realized what was going to happen as Dorothea held one of the young mage’s legs down on the ground and the other up against her body. 

“Dorothea, what is-” She began, but Dorothea pressed their pussies together, causing both girls to moan in sync. “Oh my…” Mercedes gasped, wanting more. She grabbed Dorothea’s hips, pulling her closer as Dorothea began to grind her body against hers. Their slick clits met and Mercedes shuddered, grabbing one of Dorothea’s breasts to steady herself. Dorothea threw her head back in pleasure, watching hers and Mercedes breasts bounce with the motion of their bodies. 

“F-faster.” Mercedes gasped, and Dorothea clutched the blonde girl’s legs harder as their bodies crashed into each other. The sound of their pussies slapping together was music to the songstress’s ears, better than any song she had heard performed at the opera house. Her movement became more vigorous as she yearned for even more of this pleasure. 

Mercedes grappled at both of Dorothea’s huge tits, trying to brace herself against Dorothea’s intense grinding. As she felt herself almost in a climate she threw her head back, letting pleasure wash over her as she held onto Dorothea’s breasts, moaning and screaming.

“Dorothea, I’m almost there!” She breathed, and one last push sent them both over the edge, moaning in harmony. “That,” Dorothea thought. “That was the best harmony she had ever heard.” 

As Dorothea slowed and they loosened their grip on each other, Dorothea and Mercedes fell to the side, their arms and legs still tangled. Mercedes watched Dorothea’s breasts rise and fall, mesmerized by her experience. 

“You think you can remember all that for next time?” Dorothea asked her classmate. 

Mercedes giggled, looking into Dorothea’s stunning green eyes. “I think I’ll be able to do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies! I'm sorry this chapter took a while but I had to deal with a couple personal things. Thanks for sticking with me, and look forward to the next chapter. I'm bringing in a hot pair ;)


	5. A Scandalous Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea loves her classmates, but she needed someone with more experience to pleasure her this time. Luckily she found more than one person willing to help.

Dorothea was loving the attention she got from the young ladies of the monastery. They were obviously starved for attention, specifically of the sexual kind, and Dorothea felt it was her job to help. Her classmates were having their awakenings thanks to her, and it also made for a pretty pleasurable time for the songstress. 

But even though Dorothea was having such a good time fucking all her female classmates, she couldn't help but notice that they were quite inexperienced, probably since they were all pretty young and sheltered. Though they were all great, Dorothea felt she needed someone with experience, enough to make Dorothea’s sight blur, her thoughts aimless, her mind swim in total lust. The young brunette would be able to find just that sooner than she thought. 

In the upper levels of the monastery, Dorothea went searching for an older staff member that might be willing to pleasure her. Maybe a kitchen girl or servant to Rhea. "Maybe Manuela would be in the infirmary" Dorothea thought eagerly. 

Unfortunately, the busty professor was not there to help her at the moment. Dorothea squirmed, the sexual tension she felt inside her pushing for release. She rushed around, desperate for something, someone who could help her let go of this internal struggle. Finally, Dorothea stopped outside the meeting room, a large, drafty, stone chamber meant for the leaders of the monastery to congregate and plan, surely no one was there as a meeting wasn't in session, but it was the only hope Dorothea had left. 

As she approached the door, a clatter came from behind the heavy, iron studded wooden door, followed by a shuffle of boots on the floor. Dorothea pushed the door open ever so slightly to peer inside. Her green eyes widened at the sight inside the large, dim chamber. 

There, in the center of the room, Thunderstrike Catherine, a holy knight of Seiros, had pinned the wily mercenary Shamir to one of the long, rectangular, wooden tables. Their weapons and armor were discarded haphazardly on the floor, strewn throughout the room. They have been many other places in the room before settling there, judging by the displaced furniture and various personal items thrown around the room. 

Dorothea watched on in secret lust as Catherine desperately sucked at Shamir's tits, Shamir's face bright red and turned away, trying to hide how good Catherine made her feel. 

"Oh goddess." She grumbled in a low tone, hoping Catherine wouldn't take notice. Unfortunately for her, Catherine didn't miss a thing. 

"Oh you like that? I bet you do my little slut." Catherine taunted, smacking the mercenary's plump ass. She pulled Shamir closer, their breasts pressed together, and Shamir locked her legs around Catherine as they sucked each other's faces. 

Dorothea watched on, extremely aroused by this vicious display of lust and passion. Her head swam as she lifted her skirt, sliding her hand down her pussy, unprotected by any panties. Pleasure blossomed from in between her legs, and she let out a small breath of pleasure. However, that small breath was enough to alert Shamir, who's piercing purple eyes snapped open to look directly at Dorothea. She quickly hid behind the wall, hoping Shamir would pass her off as a figment of her foggy imagination. But Shamir was not easily fooled. The purple haired mercenary broke away from Catherine, who whimpered, confused as to why her lover suddenly left her. 

"Catherine, I think we have a little spy on our hands." Shamir crooned, slinking towards the door. 

"Oh? Well we can't just let a spy get away. You know what we do to spies, don't you Shamir?" Dorothea’s breath quickened, looking around for any quick escape, but failing to spot one before Shamir quickly reached her hand out the door, pulling Dorothea inside the dimly lit room and locking her in. 

Shamir smirked at the student. "We punish them Catherine." Dorothea gulped, feeling her stomach drop to her feet. 

Shamir dragged Dorothea by her arm over to where Catherine was still sitting on a table. "Let's see what we have here." Catherine purred, brushing Dorothea’s hair away from her face and lifting her chin up with her hand. 

"What a pretty girl you are." Catherine said.

"And with such a nice body." Shamir commented as she ran her hands along the bare skin showing around Dorothea’s tight uniform. 

"I can't see it properly with all these clothes in the way." Shamir complained. "Catherine, help me please."

"Of course darling." Catherine smiled maniacally. Dorothea went stiff as a board as Catherine ripped the top of her uniform open, her breasts popping out in front of the two instructors.

"Oh? My goddess you're not wearing any undergarments? How naughty of you!" Shamir teased Dorothea, who turned bright red.

"What should we do with this dirty student Shamir?" 

Catherine looked at Dorothea, holding her chin so their eyes had to meet. 

"What do you think we should do, hmm?"

Dorothea’s head was spinning, panicked over being caught by not one, but two of her instructors. She could be expelled for this, turned in and no one would believe her word. She blinked hard, trying to think straight. "Wait," Dorothea thought. This is exactly what I've been looking for!" She knew just what she wanted from these horny, older women, and she knew just how to get it. 

Dorothea smirked at Catherine, who's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I've been a bad girl, professors. Please, forgive me, and give me any punishment you want. I deserve it." Dorothea whined, pouting her lips as she dropped the rest of her uniform to the ground. The other two women looked at each other, both surprised but eager to get their hands on such a compliant and experienced student. This is exactly what the two needed to spice things up. 

"Alright then." Catherine replied, squeezing Dorothea’s full, firm ass, pulling the student into a sloppy kiss, dripping with the sweet taste of saliva and juices. Shamir, smirking at Catherine's eagerness, gives Dorothea a couple hard spanks before lovingly spreading her cheeks apart, bringing her tongue slowly but confidently out. Dorothea squealed a little as Shamir rimmed her, an experience new even to Dorothea. The songstress moaned against Catherine's kisses, feeling Shamir's gentile pushing and lapping. 

"Oh goddess." She whispered, breaking Catherine's kiss. The knight took this opportunity to firmly grab hold of Dorothea's breasts, massaging them in her hands. Dorothea shuddered in pleasure as Shamir's tongue became more forceful, working her ass as Catherine popped a tit into her mouth, rolling her nipple with her tongue. Dorothea’s head fell forward, unable to keep her mind straight. All she wanted was more of everything these women were giving her, and everything else besides them fell away. She reached out in front of her, grabbing onto Catherine's shoulders to brace herself against Shamir's forceful tongue. The student widened her stance, trying to allow for as much room as she could for Shamir to work herself deep inside her. 

"It-it feels so good!" Dorothea moaned, her cute whimpering only empowering the older women. Catherine, eager to make Dorothea cum, reached her hand down between Dorothea’s legs, running a finger over her slick clit. Dorothea gasped, arching her back against the sudden shock of stimulation. She couldn't feel anything else anymore, her body taught with sexual pressure, begging to be released.

"Make me cum!" She yelled, desperate, pleading for satisfaction. Shamir embedded deep inside her, reached a hand up to push two, then three fingers inside Dorothea’s dripping pussy as Catherine continued to work her clit. Dorothea was being pleasured from all angles. The women were relentless in their work, and Dorothea couldn't even make sense of it. All reason fell away, and she only knew that this was what she always needed. Her tits, clit, pussy, and ass were all being punished at once, and Dorothea could only resist for so long before ecstasy poured over her, and she collapsed into Catherine's arms as juices rushed out of her. Shamir dragged herself out of Dorothea’s ass, her body covered in juices. Catherine motioned to her so she could lick the juices off her lover, kissing the mercenary as they tasted the young songstress' cum together, then with Dorothea. 

"Your friends able to do that for ya?" Catherine teased, and Dorothea looked up at her, shaking her head adamantly. 

"Professors, I want you to fuck me until I can't handle it anymore." Dorothea begged. Shamir and Catherine laughed at the desperate student, the knight slapping her ass playfully. 

"Now now, our little spy can't just get whatever she wants for free." Shamir crooned, squatting to meet Dorothea’s eyes, full of pleading and lust. "You have to pay your dues before you can get any more special attention." 

"I'll do anything!" Dorothea responded, wildness filling her expression. 

"That's what I like to hear." Catherine smiled, spreading her legs to expose her slick thighs and dripping pussy. "All your moaning and whining made me very wet, so I think you need to clear up your mess."

Dorothea took in Catherine's tan mound, glistening with juices. It seemed like it was calling to her. She looked up at Catherine as she moved her head in-between her legs, running her hands down Catherine's thighs. She kept eye contact as she ran her tongue up the knights pussy slowly, causing Catherine to squirm in pleasure. 

"Oh yeah, just like that." Catherine moaned. And Shamir chuckled behind her as she positioned herself behind Catherine. 

"She's always wanted one of you little rascals to ravage her pussy like that. She's such a dirty slut." Catherine reached up to bring Shamir's face to hers. 

"I'm your dirty slut, and don't forget it." She whispered, locking her mouth to the mercenary's as Shamir played with her tits. 

Catherine moved her legs over Dorothea’s shoulders to lock her in position and pulled her head closer, trying to bring the students tongue deeper into her. Dorthea wrapped her arms around the knights legs, squeezing her ass as she dug her tongue inside Catherine's pussy, exploring her walls, lapping up any juices she could find. 

"Oh goddess! Right there!" Catherine moaned, squeezing her legs tighter around Dorothea, grabbing hold of the songstress' hair. Shamir smirked, moving to straddle the knight, only breaking their kiss for a second. It wasn't long before Catherine had three fingers up Shamir's dripping pussy, and the mercenary screamed in ecstasy, her walls tightening around the knight's hand. Shamir ground her hips on Catherine, pounding herself up and down on her hand as if it were her lover's cock, but no member could ever feel as good as this woman's fingers in her.

The two women were moaning in unison as Dorothea worked diligently at Catherine's pussy, finally finding her g-spot when she heard Catherine scream the student's name. 

"Keep going Dorothea! More, more, more!" Catherine cried. Shamir was breathing heavily against Catherine's mouth, their kisses muffled her moans. 

"Cum for me Shamir!"

"Ohhhh Catherine!" 

Catherine and Shamir cried as their pussies burst together, juices covering Dorothea as her tongue slowed its pace. All three women were breathing heavily as Shamir and Catherine held each other, kissing each other here and there. 

"Come here Dorothea." Catherine instructed, motioning to her lap. Dorothea sat on Shamir and Catherine's lap like a child waiting for praise, and by the goddess would she get praise. The two women dove back in, not letting Dorothea go until the sun had peeked back over the horizon the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies! I really liked writing about these two, and I liked the threesome position a lot, so I'll probably do more of those in the future, if not in this chapter but in spin-off stories. Let me know if there are any groups of characters you think would be good together! Flayn's chapter is next!


End file.
